The Prince of Egypt
by Adilarose
Summary: He had it all: a family that loved him, a kingdom at his feet...little did he know everything he knew was a lie. Rated T for safety, mild cursing and mild violence. Characters owned by Kazuki Takahashi & plot and songs owned by DreamWorks Amination.
1. Prologue

**Characters:**

Rameses: Malik

Moses: Atemu

Tzipporah: Yami

Hotep: Seth

Huy: Mahado

Aaron: Akefia

Miriam: Mana

Pharaoh Seti I-Ahknemkhanen

* * *

Prologue

 _The sun was unmercifully stifling as they worked on the temple. Teams of men mashed mud with their feet, while another team poured in sand. A separate team poured in water, most of it over the workers rather than in the mixture, sending them flying face first into the mud. Another team threw in armful after armful of straw, to form a mixture._

 _Once the mix was finished, men formed and set bricks to bake in the noonday sun. The bricks that were ready were stacked onto platforms and heaved onto the backs of the stronger workmen, who then, with the aid of pulleys, hoisted them up to the builders. The sound of grunting echoing throughout the construction site._

" _Faster, you swine!" bellowed the overseer as he cracked his whip overhead. Close by, another overseer cracked his whip, this time, catching on the back of a worker, slashing open his back. All around them were the echo of chisels, cracking whips and screaming from the workers._

 _In another area of the construction site, men hauled heavy bags of supplies on their raw and bleeding backs. Seeing one man had collapsed from a combination of exhaustion and the weight of his heavy bag, a kind-hearted worker helped him up. "Get going! The temple won't finish itself!" snapped the overseer, as he shoved both workers back to work._

In The Slave Village

 _The sound of approaching slaves made her heart race faster as she held her newborn son closely to her bosom._

" _My dear son, I have nothing I give, but this chance that you may live. I pray we will meet again when you will deliver us," she hummed quietly as she wrapped him tightly in a ragged shawl, her two elder children watching her every movement._

 _Suddenly the sound of shouting soldiers, screaming women and the sound of vessels breaking as soldiers went from shack to shack, shattered her thoughts. "Leave no cradle unsearched! Find every last child! You know what to do!" shouted the Capitan of the Guard to his men._

" _No! Please! Not my son! Take me, take anything in my house, but please, not my son!" one woman pleaded, as a soldier ransacked her shack. "Out of my way, woman!" he sneered as he approached the cradle where the infant was hidden. "Please! No! Please, spare my child!" she screamed, as she held fast to his legs, as he took the wailing infant by the foot and stormed from the house. He threw the woman to the ground, where she lay screaming and sobbing._

 _Silently, and away from the eyes of the soldiers, the frightened family fled towards the river, the mother holding her son close._

 _Ever vigilant that no one followed them, she paused by the riverside to hold her son one last time before placing him in the reed basket produced by her daughter._

" _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep, and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream," she sang softly, as her infant son drifted off to sleep. She paused to give him one last kiss, before covering him with the basket lid and wading out into the river._

" _River, oh river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Take him somewhere he can be free. Oh river, deliver him there," she whispered as she released the basket into the gentle flow of the River Nile, tears flowing down her face._

 _She watched as the basket floated on the current of the river, her daughter running ahead to watch over her brother._

" _No!" the little girl gasped as she watched the basket float between the two passing ships just in time._

In The Queen's Grotto

" _Look here Malik, this is a lotus bloom, my favorite flower," she said, handing the flower to her son, who began to pull the petals from the flower._

 _The basked floated into a grove, where it finally came to stop, gently nudging the woman. "By the Gods! Where in the world did this come from?" she asked, setting her son down on the steps with his nurses before lifting the lid._

" _Oh my, well hello there," she said with a small smile as she spotted the infant, who smiled coyly._

" _Brother, you're safe now, and safe may you stay, for I have a prayer just for you," the little girl whispered, her hands folded in prayer to her gods. She watched as the Queen of Egypt lifted her baby brother from his basket. "Grow baby brother, come back some day. Come and deliver us home," she whispered, as she left the grotto, knowing her little brother was safe._

" _My Queen, are you sure it is wise to touch this infant?" Nefet asked, stepping forward._

" _Yes, my Queen. What if it is a slave child?" Nofret echoed._

" _Mind your tone! This is a helpless infant who was clearly set adrift. He has done nothing to you!" snapped the Queen, as she gazed lovingly at her new son._

" _Yes, my Queen," the nurses echoed as they lowered their gaze, taking Malik's hands and following the queen back into the palace._

" _Mommy?" said Crown Prince Malik, tugging gently at his mother's beaded gown to get her attention. "Come Malik, let us go and show your father your new baby brother. Atemu," said the Queen as she nuzzled her new son._

 _The nurses and Malik followed obediently behind the Queen as they ventured farther and farther into the cool recesses of the palace._


	2. Chapter One: Chariots of Mischief

**Chapter One: Chariots of Mischief**

* * *

The quiet serenity of the temple was shattered as the sound of horses, chariots and joyful shouting filled the air.

"Faster you beasts you run like mules!" Crown Prince Malik shouted as he cracked the reins over the backs of his prized horses.

"Hey Malik, how would you like your face carved on a wall?" shouted Prince Atemu, laughing as they raced past the fresh painting of their father, Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen.

"Someday, perhaps, yes," Malik shouted as he turned for a moment to look at his younger brother.

"How about NOW?" Atemu shouted as he jerked his chariot towards Malik, whose chariot scrapped against the wall. He struggled to gain control of his chariot, as he shouted, "you almost killed me!"

"Aw come on! Where's your sense of fun?" Atemu asked innocently, as he gripped the reins tighter.

"Oh, so it's _fun_ you want, is it?!" Malik shouted, as he steered his horses towards Atemu, who, in seeing what Malik was trying to do, reared his horses back, allowing Malik to race on the lower level.

"Woah! Atemu?!" Malik asked, looking around for his brother. He looked up and ducked out of the way in the nick of time, as Atemu's chariot launched over him, into the lead. "You sneaky bugger! Get back here!" Malik shouted as he raced towards his brother, who was gaining a fast lead.

In the merchant district, shop keepers and their scribes, who had been balancing the books, leapt aside as the princes rocketed through the district, crushing counting tables in their wake.

"You young whipper snappers shouldn't be racing where there are people trying to conduct business!" an elderly shopkeeper shouted as he and his scribe picked up the crushed pieces of their counting table, his complaint falling on deaf ears.

"Admit it, Atemu! You've always looked up to me!" Malik shouted as he looked down on his little brother.

"Sure I have, but it hasn't been much of a view!" Atemu shouted in laughter as Malik gained the lead, his kilt flapping up to reveal his loin cloth.

"Come on, let's go!" Atemu shouted to his horses, cracking the reins over their backs, in an attempt to catch up to Malik.

"Watch it!" shouted another shopkeeper, who stumbled out of the way just in time. "Hooligans!"

"Second born, second place!" Malik shouted as he rounded the corner in front of Atemu.

"Not for long!" Atemu shouted, laughing.

The boys whooped and hollered as they raced up the workmen's scaffold, causing it to sway dangerously under the weight of the speeding chariots.

"Whoa, that was close!" Atemu muttered as he turned his chariot, narrowly missing tumbling over the side of the scaffold, his wheel temporarily getting stuck. He rocketed past a painter who had been on a ladder putting the final touches on Pharaoh's statue. Atemu's movement caused the painter to lose his balance and fall from his ladder but catching the rope tied to his waist, painting a giant smile on Pharaoh's otherwise serious statue.

The high-speed movement of the princes' chariots caused the scaffold to sway violently before toppling over, breaking the nose off of Pharaoh's statue and joining the race down the scaffold.

"Jump!" Atemu shouted as he and Malik jerked their horses, causing them to leap just in time and pause.

Below the scaffolding, High Priests Seth and Mahado were slowly leading a procession of acolytes towards the Inner Sanctum. Seth, having heard a rustling behind him, looking over his shoulder, his face white in horror.

"Um, Seth. Seth…SETH!" Mahado shouted as he turned around. "What do you want Mahado?!" Seth grumbled as he turned to face Mahado.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Seth bellowed as he and Mahado pushed past the other priests in an attempt to not get caught up in the sand storm.

"Yeehaw!" the boys shouted as they rode the sand wave, their chariots swaying before slowing down on the road towards the palace.

"You don't think we're going to get in trouble for this, do you?!" Malik asked, smiling.

"Nah, not a chance!" Atemu replied, grinning from ear to ear at their misadventure.

In the Audience Chamber

"Why do the gods curse me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?!" Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen demanded, his grip on the Crook tightening in anger, not turning to look at his sons.

"Father, please, listen to what I- "Malik began, as he stepped towards his father.

"BE STILL! Pharaoh speaks!" Ahknemkhanen shouted, as he whirled around to face the boys. "I seek to build an empire, and your only thought it so amuse yourselves by destroying it! Have you learned _nothing_?!"

"Please, your Highness, you mustn't be hard on yourself, you are an excellent teacher," Seth said as he bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness, it's not your fault your sons learned _nothing_!" Mahado echoed as he glared at Atemu and Malik, before taking his place next to Seth.

"If you think about it, they _did_ learn blasphemy," Seth mumbled, loud enough for the boys to hear.

"That's true, they did. I wonder where they learned that from," Mahado echoed, equally as loud enough for the boys to hear before leaving the Audience Chamber.

"Father, please don't blame Malik. The fault is _mine_ , I goaded Malik on, which means _I'm_ the one who is responsible, not Malik," Atemu said, his hand on his chest.

"Hmm, 'responsible.' Do you know the meaning of the word responsible, Malik?" Ahknemkhanen snorted as he descended from the throne, glaring at Malik.

"I understand Father, I do but- "Malik began.

"And do you _understand_ the task for which your birthright has destined you? The ancient traditions! When I pass into the After Life, you will become the morning and the evening star. The people will look to you!" Ahknemkhanen continued, ignoring what his son had began to say, throwing his hands in the air.

"One damaged temple doesn't destroy centuries of tradition!" Malik snapped angrily, stepping towards his father.

"No, but one weak link will break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" shouted Ahknemkhanen, who turned to face his son again. Pausing to take a breath and turn quickly to look at his wife, he said quietly, "You have my leave to go."

"Father," Malik said, approaching the throne.

"Go," his mother whispered, with her hand raised to stop him.

Angry and hurt, Malik stormed from the Audience Chamber, his footsteps echoing around the chamber.

Hearing the Audience Chamber doors slam shut, Atemu approached the throne. "Father, you know is was really _my_ fault, don't you? Must you be so hard on him?" he asked.

"Oh Atemu. You will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will eventually pass to Malik. He must not allow himself to be led astray, not even by you, my son," Ahknemkhanen said, as he put his hand gently on Atemu's shoulder.

"All he cares about is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations, Father. All he needs is the opportunity," Atemu said.

"Perhaps that is the case. Go now, your mother and I will see you both tonight," Ahknemkhanen said, as Atemu bowed and left his parents.

"Atemu is right, my dearest, Malik just needs the opportunity to redeem himself," the queen whispered as Atemu closed the chamber doors.


	3. Chapter Two: Chaos at the Banquet

Chapter Two: Chaos at the Banquet

* * *

Whistling a hauntingly familiar tune quietly to himself, Atemu paced back and forth as he worked on his small project, before pausing to lean against the statue of his grandfather. "Well, that went well," he said slyly.

"Just go away," a voice angrily mumbled from the statue's lap.

"It could have been a lot worse, you know," Atemu continued, ignoring his brother's grumbling, as he continued to sew.

"'The weak link in the chain'. That's what he called me," Malik muttered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Sighing and rolling his eyes ever so slightly, Atemu said with a smile, "Well, come to think of it, you _are_ rather pathetic."

"Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions, he basically accused me of trying to bring down the dynasty!" Malik said angrily, looking down at Atemu.

"I can definitely see it now! There go the Pyramids!" Atemu laughed, dramatically gesturing towards the balcony.

" _You_ can laugh Atemu!" Malik said angrily as he hopped down from the statue's lap, shaking his head.

"The Nile drying up…statues crumbling and toppling over. You would be single-handedly responsible for bringing the greatest kingdom in the world to ruin," Atemu continued as he filled the finished bag with spiced wine and carrying it to the balcony.

"Tell me this Atemu, tell me this: why is it that every time _you_ start something, _I'm_ always the one that ends up getting in trouble?" Malik asked, as he watched Atemu drop the wine bomb off the balcony, ducking out of view.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! MALIK, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! I THINK YOU OWE US AN APOLOGY!" bellowed High Priest Seth.

"OH NO, MY NEW ROBE! MALIK GET DOWN HERE! WE ARE GOING TO GO TELL PHARAOH! I AM SO UPSET!" shouted Mahado, as he and Seth pointed up to the balcony.

Malik shook his head. "You see?! This is what I mean! Father will kill me!" Malik said, as he turned to face Atemu, who had the bowl of wine in his hands held out to Malik, grinning evilly.

"Might as well," he said with an evil grin.

Shaking his head, Malik took the bowl and, after chuckling, emptied the remaining contents onto the angry priests.

"Hey, I figured it out! I know what your problem is Malik, you _care too much_ , you know that?" Atemu said, as he put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"And your problem Atemu is that you _don't care at all_!" Malik said, as he spun the wide Egyptian wig so that it covered Atemu's face.

"Well then, in that case, I don't suppose that you care more than I do that we are…late for the banquet for instance," Atemu said casually as he straightened his wig, Malik's eyes widening in horror.

The boys sprinted for their chambers, dressing quickly. They sprinted back down the hallway, body servants trailing close behind.

"I'm done for! Father is going to kill me!" Malik stuttered as he and Atemu ran down the stairs from their chambers, a servant following behind Atemu, straightening his wig.

Atemu slapped the servant's hands away, as he pushed Malik towards the Banquet Hall's doors. "Don't worry, I'm sure no one will even notice that we are coming in late," Atemu wheezed, as he slapped the servant's hands away for the second time.

In the Banquet Hall

The princes entered to thunderous applause, and the angry glares of their father, who rolled his eyes and turned to face the chamber once more.

" _No one will even notice we are coming in late_?!" hissed Malik, as he glared at Atemu, who laughed nervously and avoided his brother's angry stare.

"Ah, the young princes! Malik, you were just named Prince Reagent! You will now be responsible for overseeing all the temples! I suggest you get over there and thank your father!" the Queen hissed as she embraced Malik before pushing him towards his father. "Apparently Atemu, someone thought he, just needed the opportunity," she continued, giving her youngest son a sideways glance.

Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen congratulated his son, as Atemu jogged over, saying, "My Lord Pharaoh, I propose that the High Priests offer tribute to their new Reagent!"

"An excellent idea, Atemu!" Ahknemkhanen shouted above the applause. "Seth! Mahado!" Mahado inhaled his wine, sputtering as he turned.

"Mahado! The Nubian boy! Go get him," whispered Seth, nudging Mahado, who was blotting the front of his white robe with a table linen.

"Good idea!" whispered Mahado, as he ran.

"By the power of Ra! We present for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from faraway lands!" Seth said, as he snapped his fingers, making a curtain appear to the gasp of those watching.

With another snap of his fingers, the curtain dropped, revealing Mahado, was holding fast to a rope which secured the hands of a boy seated atop a camel. The boy looked around, his crimson eyes flashing in anger as they came to rest on the royal family.

"Would you look at _that_?!" whispered Malik, nudging Atemu's shoulder as they stared.

"We offer you this delicate desert flower," as Seth tugged, hard on the rope, dragging the boy from the camel.

"Bastard!" shouted the boy, as he stumbled to his knees before the princes, the nobles chuckling.

Malik stood from his place on the dais, a lustful look in his eyes. "Let us inspect this desert flower," he said, as he took the boy's chin roughly in his hand, peering into his crimson eyes. He jerked his hand back just in time as the boy tried to bite him. "More like a desert cobra!" he mumbled angrily.

"Not much of a snake charmer are you?" Atemu asked, laughing as he appeared at his brother's shoulder.

"That's why I give him to _you_!" Malik said as he pushed Atemu towards the boy.

"Oh no! I couldn't! That's generous, but unnecessary!" Atemu said as he came face to face with the Nubian boy.

"I will not be given to _anyone_! Especially not some self-centered, spoiled palace _brat_!" the boy hissed, staring at Atemu in disgust.

"Are you going to let him address you in that way?" whispered Malik, as Atemu glared.

"You will do well to show the proper respect to a Prince of Egypt!" Atemu said angrily, approaching the boy once more.

"Haven't you been paying attention?! I have been showing you the respect you deserve…NONE!" shouted the boy as he jerked the rope from Mahado's hands, swinging it around, before being caught by Atemu.

"Be _still_!" Atemu hissed, as he dove and struggled to keep the boy under control.

"Untie me now! I demand you set me free!" the boy shouted over the growing laughter of the Banquet Hall, as he tugged to free the rope from Atemu's grip.

"Be _still_! Fine, if you want to be free that badly, as you wish!" Atemu said slyly, as he released the rope, causing the boy to lose his footing and land in the lotus pool at the center of the hall, soaked to the bone.

Standing and chuckling to himself, Atemu stood to face his parents, his mother turning her face away from the scene in disappointment.

Roaring with laughter, Malik ran to his brother, gesturing to a nearby slave, "you! Have him dried up and sent over to Prince Atemu's chamber."

Turning to face his parents, Malik addressed them and the hall, saying, "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as Reagent is to name Atemu, as Royal Chief Architect." He took the royal scarab ring and put it on Atemu's finger, thrusting his hand in the air to the thunderous applause of the chamber.

Grinning, Atemu looked down at the new ring on his finger. Looking up, he was met with the disgusted glare of the soaked Nubian boy, who was being led away by a kind hearted slave.

"Congratulations Your Highness! What an honor!" a nobleman said, clasping him on the shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Thank you," he said, unable to shake the boy's face from his mind.


	4. Chapter Three: Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

* * *

Atemu's heart pounded in his ears as he pushed open the doors to his chamber, and the verbal storm that awaited him. He slowly approached the silhouetted figure on his bed, clearing his throat as he grew closer. "Oh boy," he muttered quietly. "So listen, I-" he started, as he drew back the curtains.

"What in the name of Ra?!" he explained, as he took in the sight before him of his body servant bound and gagged. Hearing a muffled noise under his bed, he dropped to his knees to find his beloved _iwiw_ Mahu and Maherpa bound together, cloth around their muzzles.

Hearing a disturbance outside, Atemu ran to the balcony and looked down to see the Nubian boy, Yami, leading a stolen camel trough the columned hall towards the gate of the palace.

"Hush, come now. We are almost there," Yami whispered as he tried his best to the camel, who was grunting and gradually making more noise than he would have liked.

Atemu shimmied down the knotted bedsheet that Yami used to escape and slipped silently through the hall, following the boy from the shadows.

Unbeknownst to Yami, two guards were making their rounds, chatting animatedly about the feast from earlier in the evening. As he grew closer to the brazier, the shadow he cast on the wall grew bigger and more pronounced, something that would easily catch the eye of the guards.

"Guards!" Atemu said as he tried desperately to keep his voice from shaking.

Stopping suddenly, Yami froze, as the guards turned around.

"Oh, Prince Atemu!" they both exclaimed, snapping to attention, averting their eyes. "Is there something you need, my Prince?" one of the guards asked, taking a micro step forward. Yami watched from his frozen place near the gate, ever ready to run if the guards turned in his direction.

Atemu paused, trying to think on his feet, before suddenly getting an idea. "Um…the-there's a man tied up in my room," he stammered, pointing towards his balcony. "Well, go look into it!" he demanded when the guards didn't move right away.

"Right away, my Prince!" they both exclaimed as they ran towards Atemu's chambers.

Chuckling to himself, Atemu turned to see that Yami had disappeared. He ran onto the causeway in time to see Yami disappearing around the corner with the stolen camel.

Silently, he followed te Nubian boy, unaware of the revelations that were to come.

In the Slave Village

Atemu finally reached the slave village, and, paused in the shadows once he heard the Nubian boy's hushed voice whispering to two others.

"Please, I need water. I have a long journey yet ahead of me," Yami whispered quietly to the young man and woman standing at the well.

"May the gods protect you on your journey," the young woman whispered as she filled his calabash.

Yami climbed atop his camel. "Thank you so much! May the gods bless you. Hut Hut!" Yami said, as he rode off into the night.

"Do you think he will be ok? He is crossing the desert in the middle of the night," she whispered. "He will be fine Mana, the gods are watching over him," the young man whispered as he set the chipped bucket in his hand down at the edge of the well.

Atemu emerged from the shadows as the young woman turned around to face the other person as the well. Not paying attention to the pair at the well, Atemu watched as Yami's silhouette disappeared into the darkness.

Hearing rustling behind her, the young woman turned around, promptly dropping the rough pot in her hands, causing it to shatter at Atemu's feet.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed excitedly as she bent to pick up the broken pieces, the young man behind her nervously chuckling. "I didn't expect to see you here! Of all places and at our door, no doubt! At last!" she said, covering her mouth, trying to hide her excitement.

"'At last?' What do you mean at last?" Atemu asked, puzzled, as the girl ran to her older brother.

"Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you Akefia? I _knew_ he would return to us when he was ready!" Mana said, hugging Akefia, whose eyes were wide in equal parts shock and fear.

"Mana, do you want us whipped?" Akefia hissed as Mana approached Atemu once more.

"I knew you cared about our freedom!" she said, clasping her hands together, grinning from ear to ear.

"Freedom? Why would I care about your freedom? You are slaves," Atemu chuckled, looking down his nose at the siblings.

Frowning slightly, Mana said, "You care about our freedom, because you are our brother."

"Mana, no!" Akefia hissed, his grip on the bucket in his hands tightening in fear, his heart pounding.

"What?! That's impossible! I'm not related to slaves!" Atemu said, staring at Mana in disgust.

"They never told you, did they?" she asked, sighing sadly.

"Who never told me what?" Atemu demanded, finding this whole encounter highly amusing.

Shaking her head, refusing to believe Atemu's lack of knowledge, Mana stepped forward. "But you're here! Surely you have to know!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto Atemu's wrist.

"Be careful, _slave_!" Atemu snapped, wrenching his hand from her grip, stepping backwards.

"Oh, my good prince! You'll have to excuse her! She's exhausted from the day's work-not that it was too much! We greatly enjoy it, but she's confused and _knows not to whom she is speaking_ ," said Akefia, stepping forward, pulling Mana away, spinning her around to look her in the eyes, trying to make her stop.

"I know ' _to whom I speak_ ' _Akefia_!" Mana snapped, jerking her wrist from Akefia's grip, stepping towards Atemu once more with her finger pointed at him. "I know who you are! And you are _not_ a Prince of Egypt!" Mana said, raising her voice.

"What did you just say?!" demanded Atemu, losing all amusement for the situation.

"Please, my prince! Pay her no heed!" Akefia said, his hands raised. "May I discuss something with you?" he hissed as he pushed Mana towards the hut they shared.

"No, Akefia!" she said, stepping towards Atemu once more, as Akefia grabbed onto her wrist and held fast. "Please Atemu, you have to believe me! You were born of my mother Rehema! You _are_ our brother!" she exclaimed as she ran to Atemu, grabbing his wrist.

"Now you go too far! You will be punished for this!" Atemu snapped as he wrenched his wrist from her grasp, stepping forward and pointing at Mana, whose eyes were wide in fear.

"No! Please, my prince, have mercy! She's ill! She's very ill! We beg your forgiveness!" Akefia said as he dropped to his knees before Atemu, his hands folded in a plead for mercy. "Mana, please, let's go!" he said, as he heaved Mana's struggling form towards their hut.

"Our mother set you adrift in the river to save _your_ life!" Mana shouted, her voice echoing through the open space.

"Save my life, from who?!" sneered Atemu, nodding at Mana, daring her to reveal her secret.

"Ask the man you call _father_!" Mana shouted as Akefia pushed her towards the hut. "Let go of me Akefia!" she shouted as she pushed her brother away.

" _How dare you_!" Atemu growled, a dangerous tone to his voice as he stormed towards Mana.

"The gods saved you to be our deliverer! And you _are_ , Atemu! You _are_ our deliverer!" Mana said, refusing to give up hope, as she walked up to Atemu holding holding his hand gently.

"ENOUGH!" Atemu bellowed, as he threw Mana to the ground. "You will regret that we ever had this conversation, _slave_ ," he growled as he turned on his heel and stormed away.

From her place on the ground, Mana began to hum a familiar lullaby to Atemu, hoping that it would trigger long lost memories. Hearing that hauntingly familiar tune, Atemu stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Mana, who looked up at Atemu, tears rolling down her face.

"Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream," she sang quietly.

"No! That's not possible! NO!" Atemu shouted as he turned and ran, his heart pounding and mind racing.

He was too lost in his racing thoughts to pay attention to where he was running, and promptly knocked over an old man, who put his hands up and crawled away.

"Look! Its Atemu!" a slave exclaimed, as Atemu jumped back up and ran to the edge of the slave village.

Reaching the edge of the slave village, Atemu paused to catch his breath as he saw the palace looming ahead of him, his mind continuing to race.


	5. Chapter Four: The Nightmare

Chapter 4: Atemu's Nightmare

* * *

Atemu ran up the causeway and into the columned hall as his mind continued to race and his heart thundered in his chest.

Atemu stopped, leaning on a column to catch his breath, looking up to take in his surroundings before approaching the statues of his family, fresh incense having been put to burn in the gilded braziers at the statues' feet.

Smiling, Atemu walked through the hall before arriving at last at the door to his chambers. _I'm home at last!_ he thought as he pushed the doors open, to be greeted by his two _iwiw_ , who knocked him to the ground in excitement.

Chuckling, he stood, and brushed the fine linen curtains aside, picking up the prized blade his father had given him for his fifteenth birthday and holding it aloft, the blade catching the light of the crackling braziers.

He looked up, taking in the paintings of his family, he and Malik on the laps of their parents, he and Malik racing in their chariots.

 _Surely this is all I ever wanted!_ Atemu thought as he stepped backwards, his back hitting the column in the center of the room. He slid down the column until he reached the floor, staring intently at the blade before sitting back and resting his head, closing his eyes.

 _Surely this is all I ever wanted,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep, a vexing dream taking over his subconscious.

The Nightmare

 _Atemu opened his eyes as he heard the sound of marching. Looking around, he turned to see where the sound was coming from, only to find his father pointing and the soldiers scattering in the direction they were sent off towards._

 _Thinking the soldiers were after him, Atemu ran as fast as he could, not realizing that his feet were carrying him towards the slave village._

 _The soldiers arrived in the village, knocking the screaming women towards the ground and grabbing their infants by the foot, some infants being ripped from their mothers' arms while others were ripped from their cradle._

 _One family, cloaked by the shadows, escaped the eyes of the soldiers, and fled on foot towards the edge of the village._

" _Wait! Stop!" Atemu shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the screaming of the women and the wailing of the infants. "Wait!" he shouted, as he followed the little family as they fled the village._

 _The little family ran into the reeds, finally arriving at the edge of the River Nile. Atemu watched from his hiding place in the reeds as the little girl placed the basket at the edge of the river as her mother dropped to her knees, uncovering the hidden bundle beneath her ragged cloak._

 _The woman placed the infant in the reed basket and waded into the river, before releasing the basket from her grip, tears rolling down her face. Watching in horror, Atemu's eyes welled with his own tears, his eyes growing wide._

 _Hearing marching and crying behind him, Atemu turned to see the soldiers approaching the edge of the river, each holding the foot of an infant by their fingertips._

 _Fearing that the soldiers had caught up with him, Atemu ran until he fell into the river, sinking to the bottom._

 _As he sunk to the bottom of the river, his eyes grew wide in horror as he watched the soldiers throwing the infants into the river, into the gaping mouths of the crocodiles._

 _With every snap of their jaws, the river turned red with blood until-_

"NO!" bellowed Atemu, as he woke with a start, rubbing his throbbing forehead. "What a nightmare!" he mumbled as his heart raced.

Before he could stop himself, Atemu ran to the Hall of Murals holding his torch aloft, silently praying to the gods that his nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

Holding his burning torch up to the murals, Atemu scoured the hall, hoping that he wouldn't find the mural he was looking for.

Pausing to hold his torch up to the mural, his heart raced in horror as he looked at the mural. "By the gods!" he whispered as he sunk to his knees, his head resting at the base of the mural, the torch falling forgotten to the ground.

"The Nubians grew too numerous," said a deep voice from behind Atemu as a hand gentle came to rest on his bowed head. "They might have risen against us."

"Father, please tell me you didn't to this," Atemu said, looking up at his father, his voice shaking.

"Atemu, sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. No matter what the cost may be," Ahknemkhanen said, staring off in the distance.

Atemu struggled to his feet, his hand caressing the painted cheek of a Nubian infant. " _Sacrifices_?!" he asked in disgust as he turned to face his father.

"Oh, my son. They were only slaves after all. Nothing to concern yourself with," Ahknemkhanen said, taking Atemu into his arms. Hearing this, Atemu's eyes grew wide as he stepped out of his father's grip, sprinting down the dark hallway.

The Next Morning

"Atemu, there you are! Have you been out here all this time?" his mother asked from the top of the stairs.

Ignoring his mother, Atemu continued to stare at the water in contemplation. "Is this where you _found_ me?" Atemu asked, his voice cracking.

"Atemu, my son, please try to understand," said the queen as she approached her son.

"So, everything I thought I knew, everything that I have come to know, has all been a lie?" asked Atemu, looking up at his mother as his eyes burned.

"No! You are our son, and we love you with all our hearts!" the queen said, as she hugged Atemu from behind, burying her face in the Egyptian wig he was wearing.

"Why did you choose me?" Atemu asked as his voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes.

"We didn't, Atemu. The gods did," the queen said, smiling as she sat down next to Atemu, taking his hand in hers.

"Atemu, my son, this is your home. The river brought you here, and here is where you were meant to be. Now you know the truth, but forget and be content. The gods send blessings to us, but they never intend for us to question them and ask why the blessing was sent to us," she said smiling, as Atemu looked up.

Atemu hugged his mother, burying his face in her shoulder. They sat at the grotto's edge for a while, saying nothing, but taking in its beauty, Atemu's mind resting at ease at the things his mother said to him.


	6. Chapter Five: The Accident

Chapter 5: The Accident

* * *

"Last night, the Gods granted me a great vision! I'm not going to merely restore this temple, but I am going to make it grander and more spectacular than anything that Egypt has ever seen!" Malik said to his chief workmen, as he tossed a stack of scrolls on a low table under the shade, a servant fanning the cool air around him.

Atemu walked slowly through the construction site, pausing to look in horror as an Overseer whipped a slave for working too slow. He stepped out of the way just in time, as a dozen slaves carried heavy loads on their backs to a lower area of the site.

He watched in horror as the slaves pulled with all their strength to raise a statue in place, their hands moist with blood as the rope rubbed their hands raw.

He stopped again, watching as a slave fell to his knees under the weight of the parcel on his back. "Get up slave! Get moving!" the Overseer shouted, cracking his whip over the parcel on the slave's back, causing the bag to split open, sand spilling out.

Atemu turned to keep walking, only to be met with the angry eyes of several slaves as they toiled away.

"Ah, Atemu! There you are! Look, fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity! Father will be very pleased with the plans I have drawn up," Malik said happily, putting his arm around Atemu's shoulders as he led his little brother to the worktable.

Not listening to Malik's chatter, Atemu turned, as he heard shouting coming from above him. He turned to see an Overseer shouting at an old slave, who had fallen to his knees in exhaustion. "Get up, old man! Put your back into it! Get moving!" the Overseer shouted as he pointed to the rest of the slaves on the scaffold.

Horrified, Mana shook Akefia, who had been chiseling away at a rough patch of wall to smooth it to perfection. Not wanting the Overseer to turn on he and Mana, Akefia silently turned and continued to chisel.

"This building project will open a whole new gateway to building a new city of white limestone!" Malik continued, as he pointed at the blueprints.

Atemu turned as he heard the Overseer start screaming, "MOVE FASTER!" his voice echoing around the site as he threw the old man to the scaffold and cracked his whip over the old slave's back.

"Stop! Someone has to put a stop to his cruelty!" shouted Mana as Akefia grabbed her wrist. "Mana no! You will be punished if you interfere! There is nothing we can do," hissed Akefia.

Atemu's heart raced as he watched in horror. Having had enough of hearing the old slave's screaming, Atemu ran up the path towards the scaffold.

"Stop! Stop this! LEAVE THAT MAN ALONE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Atemu shouted over the sound of the man screaming as he sprinted towards the scaffolding.

Hearing the ruckus behind him, Malik put his blueprint down and turned. "Atemu! What are you doing?" he shouted as Atemu ran up the scaffold.

Atemu lunged at the Overseer, sending him flying over the edge of the scaffold before hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"Get out of the way! Out of my way, I said!" another Overseer shouted as he shoved passed the slaves that had gathered around the scene. "Who did this?!" he growled, looking up at the slaves.

The slaves looked on in horror before one shouted, "look up there! Its Atemu! Atemu was the one!"

Atemu stared at the scene below him, his heart racing, horrified at what he had done. he whipped around, and saw that the slaves on the scaffold had dropped everything they were doing and were watching him.

"Atemu, wait!" Mana said, grabbing his arm to stop him. He wrenched his arm from her grasp and ran down the path, stumbling and rolling the rest of the way down before getting to his feet.

"Atemu, what in the name of Ra is going on?" Malik hissed as he grabbed Atemu's shoulders to stop him from running.

Atemu shoved him away, and sprinted from the site as fast as he could. "Atemu! Wait!" Malik shouted.

Atemu sprinted, not caring where he was going, so long as it was away from the palace and away from the temple.

Hearing the sound of horse, Atemu looked behind him as he continued to run, and, seeing who it was, ran faster. "Atemu! Slow down!" shouted Malik, as he cracked the reins over the backs of his horses in order to catch up to Atemu. He whipped his chariot around, finally blocking Atemu's path.

"Atemu, stop! Just wait, will you?!" Malik said, as Atemu bypassed him and walked towards the gate.

"Let me go, Malik!" Atemu said, holding up his hand to silence Malik. "You saw what happened! I just _killed_ a man!"

"So what?! We can take care of it! I will make it so that it never happened!" Malik said as he grabbed onto Atemu's arm.

"Nothing you can do or say can change what happened!" Atemu snapped, wrenching his arm from Malik's grip, as he continued to walk.

"I _am_ Egypt! The morning and evening star! If I say that day is night, it will be written so! And you will be what I say you are! In this case, I say you are _innocent_!" Malik said, putting his hands on Atemu's shoulders, pushing him backwards.

"What you _say_ doesn't make a difference! You don't understand at all! I can't stay here anymore!" Atemu said, shoving Malik aside as he walked towards the gate.

"Atemu, listen!" Malik shouted as he put his hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"NO! All I've ever known to be true was a lie! I'm not who you think I am, Malik," Atemu said, his hands on Malik's shoulders, averting his gaze.

"What in the name of Ra are you talking about?!" Malik asked, puzzled.

Atemu straightened, looking at Malik with burning intensity. "Go ask the man I once called _father_ ," Atemu said in disgust as he turned and walked away.

"Atemu, wait, please!" Malik said as his voice cracked.

"Goodbye brother," Atemu mumbled as he sprinted into the hills outside the city.

"Atemu, come back! ATEMU!" bellowed Malik, his distant voice echoing off of the hills.

Atemu continued to run, the sound of Malik's voice echoing in his mind, the last sound he would ever remember of his brother and the life he once knew.


	7. Chapter Six: Lost in the Desert

Chapter Six: Lost in the Desert

* * *

The sun beat down mercilessly on Atemu as he distanced himself further and further from the palace of Egypt.

As he wandered through the sun-parched desert, the wind began to stir the sand. Fearing being caught in the impending sandstorm, Atemu ran as fast as his weary legs would carry him.

Soon enough, the wind died down, and Atemu, exhausted and dehydrated, staggered through a jagged patch of rocky desert.

"Ah! Damn it all!" cursed Atemu, as the top of his foot caught a particularly sharp piece of rock, causing him to trip and fall.

He collapsed to his knees, angrily pulling the gilded sandals from his feet and tossing them to the sand. He ripped the golden pectoral from his chest, and removed his arm cuffs, tossing them to join the sandals. He ripped the signet ring Malik gave him at the banquet from his finger, but, unable to part with it, put it back on his finger with a heavy sign. The last thing he removed was the Egyptian wig he had grown accustomed to wearing, and tossed it to the sand.

Hearing a rustling around him, Atemu looked up. To his surprise, another sandstorm was approaching him with great speed. Instead of trying to outrun it, this time he stayed, allowing the storm to swallow him alive.

As quickly as the sandstorm appeared, it died down, covering all but a small tuft of hair from the top of Atemu's head.

He felt the sand shift around him, and a painful tug on the top of his head.

"Ow! By the gods!" shouted Atemu, as he looked up, coming face to underside of chin with a drooling camel.

Weakly, he watched as the camel lumbered away, a calabash of water sloshing at its side.

"Hey! Wait!" he coughed as he weakly lunged, grabbing onto the calabash.

Clueless as to its new passenger, the camel continued to walk until it finally arrived at its destination.

The camel came to a stop at a well, Atemu's dragging body ramming into the side of its walls.

"Ow!" he mumbled, rubbing the bump on his head as he looked up. His eyed growing wide, he dipped his face into the well, taking in its refreshing waters, the sheep across from him, unaware and careless.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the silence. Atemu stood, light-headed, and whirled around, looking for the noise.

Looking over the backs of the sheep, he saw three young girls being accosted by thieves.

"Hey! Leave us alone!" shouted the eldest girl, beating on the thief's arm.

"Don't touch that!" shouted the second, as she was tossed aside.

"Get away from us!" screamed the third and smallest girl.

Suddenly, an idea hit Atemu. He crept quietly around the sheep to the tree that the thieves' camels were tethered.

"Hey, you! Aren't these _your_ camels?" Atemu shouted, holding up the reins clenched in his fist.

The thieves looked up, shocked. "Why, you brat!" growled one of the thieves. "Put those down at once!" demanded another.

Seeing he had struck a nerve, Atemu grinned an evil grin. "Hut Hut!" he said, gently slapping the camels.

"You brat! You'll pay for this!" shouted the thief as he sprinted after their camels. "Get back here!" shouted the other as he ran after his cohort.

The girls stared as Atemu swayed from being light-headed and collapsed against the wall of the well. The well, having been very old and not in the best shape, crumbled against his weight, causing him to fall in.

"Come on, heave!" grunted Anzu, the oldest girl, as she and her sisters tugged on the rope.

"Now, what on earth are you girls up to?" Yami asked as he watched his sisters, chuckling.

"We are trying to get the strange man out of the well," Shizuka said, as she pulled with all her might.

"'Trying to get the strange man out of the well', I can honestly say _that's_ a new one," Yami chuckled as he looked down.

His heart lurched. "Oh my-don't worry down there! We will have you out soon, don't worry!" he shouted as he pulled on the rope, heaving the stranger up.

As Yami and the girls pulled in a feverish attempt to rescue the strange man from the well, the man looked up. " _You_!" Yami hissed. Pausing for a split second, Yami grinned an evil grin, as he let go of the rope and walked away.

"Now _that's_ why father said he will never get married," Mai said to her sisters, her hand over her face in embarrassment.

After a while of tugging and heaving, Atemu was finally rescued from the well. Having heard the young handsome stranger was rescued, Atemu was being attended to by a group of kind-hearted old women.

"Oh my! Ladies, please, you d-don't have to do this! You've cleaned every inch o-I was mistaken!" Atemu said, his face turning bright red as the women continued to scrub.

Yami and his sisters giggled at Atemu's misfortune from their place behind the tent flap.

Suddenly a large looming shadow approached the tent before brushing the flap aside. In walked an imposing older man, dressed in the traditional Nubian robes of a priest.

"Let me through! I must meet him!" he bellowed as the women parted. "My boy, you are most certainly welcome here!" he said as he took Atemu in his arms and gave him a mighty squeeze. "You shouldn't be a stranger in this land! Tonight, we will hold a feast in your honor!" he said, draping his heavy cloak around Atemu before leaving the tent.

"My father, Solomon, High Priest of Neveah," Yami chuckled from his place, having squeezed by Solomon as he left the tent.

 _Doesn't he realize who I am? Don't any of these people realize who I am? Why in the name of the gods am I being honored?_ Atemu thought, his mind racing as he watched Yami leave the tent.

That night

Atemu emerged from his tent later that night, dressed in traditional Nubian clothing. He peered over the woven tapestry in front of his tent, to see the people of Neveah assembled in a large circle around a roaring fire, chatting animatedly between each other.

Suddenly he felt a tug on the hem of his robe, and, looking down, saw that it was Shizuka. "Come and sit with me!" she whispered as she led him to her place in the circle.

"Alright," Atemu chuckled as he sat down in the space that had been made for him.

Spying the wide array of food laid out before him, and his stomach growling loudly, Atemu reached for a large fig, ready to take a bite.

"Hey! Not yet!" Mai hissed, frowning.

"Apologies," Atemu whispered as he placed the fig back in the bowl.

A hush descended over the circle as Solomon stood, his arms raised. "My dear children! Let us give thanks for this bountiful harvest, and also for this brave young man, whom we honor here tonight," said Solomon, as he approached Atemu, placing a gentle hand on Atemu's shoulders. The assembly burst into cheers and applause, but Atemu hung his head in shame.

"Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't. I have done nothing in my life worth honoring," Atemu said quietly, averting his eyes.

Yami stared at Atemu in surprise, saying nothing as his father stepped back.

"My boy, first you rescue my son Yami from Egypt, then you save my girls from thieves. You don't think _that_ is honorable? It sounds to me like you don't know what honor is?" Solomon said, smiling.

He stepped to the center of the circle, addressing the assembly. "How can you see what your life is worth, what any of our lives are worth? You can't. you can never see through the eyes of man! You must step back and look at your life through heaven's eyes!" Solomon exclaimed, as the assembly burst into song and dance.

Solomon danced with little Shizuka until she ran to Atemu. "Come dance with me!" she shouted over the music.

"Ah sweet Shizuka, I can't dance!" Atemu chuckled, as Mai appeared to take Shizuka back to the dance.

Atemu clapped along with the music, watching Yami with rapt attention as he stepped in time to the music.

The Next Morning

* * *

The next morning, Atemu awoke as the sun rose, and, after stretching, helped the men raise the tents.

He stopped to wipe the sweat from his brow, Mai running over with a calabash of water for him to drink. Giving Mai a sideways glance, Atemu dumped the water over his head, splashing Mai, who giggled and ran away.

That afternoon, Atemu was sent to tend the sheep. He perched on a rock that had been warmed by the sun.

"Hey shepherd boy! Catch!" Yami called, as he lightly tossed Atemu the staff that he had left in his tent.

Together Atemu and Yami sat watching the sheep, talking about every topic under the sun.

"Watching the sheep must get really old after a while," Yami chuckled as they watched two lambs chase each other around the flock.

"Nah, I enjoy it. It makes me enjoy their company, present included," Atemu said slyly as he got up to chase a lamb back to the flock.

Smiling, Yami picked up Atemu's staff, and was surprised when he saw the jasmine flower he had tied to the staff. _He has really changed since being with us. I can hardly tell that he was once the spoiled palace Prince of Egypt that he took such pride in being so long ago,_ thought Yami, the staff still in his hand. Standing and stretching, Yami made the slow return to the tent village, to find Atemu.

"Come on Atemu! Let me have the bowl!" Shizuka giggled as she tried to reach the bowl Atemu held over his head.

"Ok, here you go!" laughed Atemu, handing it to Shizuka.

Frowning, she cried, "it was full! Where could the fruit have gone?"

Chuckling to himself, Atemu reached into the sleeve of his robe, producing the missing contents of the bowl. Shizuka giggled as she swiped a fig from Atemu's hand, causing him to drop the rest of the figs.

That night, the people of Neveah celebrated the success of their harvest, by dancing the night away.

From his place in the circle, Atemu watch Yami with rapt attention, but this time, Yami had another plan up his sleeve.

Sneaking up behind him, Yami threw the scarf around Atemu's neck. "Dance with me!" he said, dragging Atemu up from his seat.

"No I-" Atemu stammered as he was pushed into the men's circle, where he stepped into the rhythm with ease.

He broke away from the men to find Yami. Together, they danced the remainder of the night away, never leaving each other's side. Anzu, Mai and Shizuka watched from behind the tapestry in front of Atemu's tent, grinning from ear to ear. "Finally!" Anzu whispered.

They stepped away from the dancing and the music to find Solomon, who was in his tent calculating the crops.

"High Priest Solomon, if I may, I would like to take Yami's hand," Atemu said, his heart pounding in his chest, watching Solomon's eyes grow wider with each passing moment.

"Father, you have been worried that I would never find someone to marry. Well, now I have! I am in love father," Yami said, as he stole a glance at Atemu, whose face was bright red.

Solomon took a breath before he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Let it be done!" He took Yami and Atemu in his arms, giving them both a mighty squeeze.

The tranquil desert erupted in thunderous applause and cheers that could have been heard all the way to the palace in Thebes as Solomon pronounced Yami and Atemu married.

They led the dance that lasted into the night, as the people of Neveah cheered for the newlywed couple.

"So how do you judge what a man is worth, or where his value lies? You must look at your life through heaven's eyes!" Solomon whispered as he watched Atemu and Yami lovingly hold each other.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Mission from God

Chapter Seven: A Mission from God

* * *

The next morning, Atemu rose before dawn to tend the sheep. Silently he rolled from bed, slipped his feet into his sandals, and, with cloak and staff in hand, bent to kiss Yami goodbye.

"I'll see you soon. I love you," he whispered, kissing Yami on the cheek, who turned in his sleep, smiling.

Atemu stepped from their tent into the early twilight morning, pausing to take in the tranquility and a deep breath of fresh air. Smiling to himself, he set off to find the sheep.

Atemu settled in for a long day on the closest rock he could find, ever vigilant for wandering sheep or predators.

Hearing a noise behind him, Atemu turned to see that one of the lambs had taken off towards the pass, stopping to turn and see if Atemu would follow him. "You buggar! Come back here!" he chuckled, shaking his head as he took off after the lamb.

The lamb had led him to a cave, and, after pausing to be sure that Atemu had followed him, disappeared inside. "Where in the world did you go? It's way too early for this nonsense!" he mumbled as he carefully descended into the cave.

Hearing the lamb's distant call, he set off down a nearby passage, but doubled back when he saw a light out of the corner of his eye.

"What in the name of the gods?" he asked softly as he entered the chamber the light was emanating from.

There, he saw a burning tree, the only vegetation in the cave system. Not wanting to be caught in the heat, Atemu took his staff and put it in the flames, expecting it to burst into flames.

The flames washed over the staff gently, lingering in wisps as Atemu removed it from the flame. Expecting it to be extremely hot to the touch, he gingerly touched it, and, when he felt no heat, stared at the tree in amazement.

He reached forward, this time, putting his hand in the heatless flames, his hand being gently caressed.

Just then, the desert breeze picked up, and on the breeze, was a faint whisper. "Atemu," the voice whispered as the breeze brushed passed him. Startled, Atemu looked around for the source of the voice.

"Atemu," the voice whispered again, this time, much louder.

Heart pounding, Atemu desperately searched the chamber for the source of the noise. When he was unable to find it, he turned, clutching his staff and said, "here I am. Who are you?"

"Remove the sandals from your feet, Atemu, for the place on which you stand is sacred ground," the hushed voice instructed.

Heart pounding in his chest, he whispered again, "who are you?" The flames of the burning tree grew as the voice grew louder. "I am that I am," it said cryptically.

"Apologies, but I don't understand," Atemu said, his voice shaking.

"I am the god of your ancestors. I am Sebiumeker, the god of Nubia," the voice said.

Eyes wide, Atemu let his staff clatter to the ground as he tore the sandals from his feet, tossing them to the ground, Mana's voice ringing through the chamber, "You were born of my mother Rehema! You _are_ our brother!"

"Sebiumeker, what do you want from me?" Atemu asked, his voice shaking.

"I have seen the oppression of my people in Egypt, and have heard their cry. So, I have come to rescue them from slavery and deliver them to a fertile land, a land of hope and happiness, where they can be prosperous. So, unto Pharaoh, I send… _you_ ," Sebiumeker said.

"Me?! Who am I to lead these people?! They will never listen to me! They will never believe me!" shrieked Atemu, his voice echoing around the chamber.

"Worry not, Atemu, I will teach you what to say: 'Let my people go!" Sebiumeker, Atemu's voice echoing through the cave system.

"But I was their enemy! I was the Prince of Egypt! The one whose father slaughtered their children! I'm sorry, I can't do this! You've chosen the wrong messenger! How can I even face these people?" Atemu asked.

"WHO MADE MAN'S MOUTH? WHO MADE THE OLD, THE SICK, THE SEEING AND THE BLIND? DID NOT I, NOW GO!" bellowed Sebiumeker, as the burning tree's light blinded Atemu, causing him to stagger backwards. Frightened, he crouched with his arms over his head to shield him.

Seeing Atemu was afraid, Sebiumeker's voice softened. "Oh, Atemu, you don't need to be afraid. I will be with you when you go to the King of Egypt," he said as the flames pulled Atemu from his crouched place on the chamber floor.

"Know this: Pharaoh will not listen, so I will stretch out my hand and smite Egypt with every one of my wonders. Take the staff in your hand Atemu, and with it, you will do these wonders. I will be with you Atemu," Sebiumeker said as his voice faded.

Atemu stared as the burning tree's flames faded to a glow before extinguishing altogether, his mind racing at what had just happened.

Slipping his sandals back on his feet and picking up his staff, Atemu went after the wayward lamb, and, with Sebiumeker's voice still ringing in his ears, made his way out of the cave, and back to the sheep.

Eager to share his encounter with someone, Atemu ran to the tent village to find a willing ear to listen.

"YAMI! You'll never guess what just happened!" Atemu exclaimed as he burst into their tent, startling Yami, who had been folding their bedding. Atemu took him in his arms, whirling him around before setting him down, breathless.

"What in the world is going on?!" Yami demanded, staring at Atemu in shock. And so, Atemu explained his encounter and every detail of Sebiumeker's instructions.

"But Atemu, my love, you are just one man," Yami said, hanging his head. "This is an impossible mission."

Sighing, Atemu took Yami's face gently in his hands. "Yami, please. Look at your family, they are free, your sisters have a bright future. These people in the village have hopes, dreams and ambitions, and the promise of a long life. That is what I want for my people. That's why I must fulfill the mission that Sebiumeker has appointed me to do. Please tell me you understand," Atemu said, as they watched Yami's sisters at their looms, giggling to each other.

Yami took a deep breath before turning to face Atemu. He embraced his beloved and, after pulling away, said quietly, "I'm coming with you."

"I figured you would," Atemu whispered, smiling, as he took Yami's hand in his, squeezing it.

That night, they loaded supplies onto their camel for the long journey ahead. As they prepared to move out, Solomon and the tent villagers arrived to see them off.

"May Sebiukemer protect you!" Solomon shouted as they waved Atemu and Yami off.

"We will miss you!" shouted Anzu as she held Shizuka's hand.

Together, the two men set off into the desert.

"Do you think Pharaoh will listen?" Yami asked, his chin resting on Atemu's shoulder.

"I can only hope. Malik has always been stubborn, even when we were children. It will be his downfall in the end," Atemu said, staring off into expansive desert ahead of him.


	9. Chapter Eight: Let My People Go!

Chapter Eight: Let my People Go!

After many days of travel through th

* * *

e desert, they arrived at the mouth of the Nile Valley. The Kingdom of Egypt was spread out before them as though it were a giant living map.

Heart pounding in his chest, Atemu urged their camel forward. As they passed through the valley and grew closer to the city, they could hear the crack of Overseer whips and the moaning and screaming of the slaves who toiled.

One elderly slave even paused to look up as Atemu and Yami passed by, and, as the slave held Atemu's gaze, Atemu could see the despair in his face, his eyes silently screaming for salvation and freedom.

At long last they arrived at the palace. Quietly they walked through the columned halls, the guards hissing and whispering to one another in shock. They paused before the Banquet Hall doors, muffled music emanating from the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Atemu pushed the doors open. In the Banquet Hall, a celebration was raging on, with the nobility of Egypt and neighboring allied kingdoms in attendance. The party was for Crown Prince Rishid's 8th birthday.

The nobility began to whisper and point as Yami and Atemu walked through the hall. The servants also began to hiss and whisper to one another as they stared at the lost prince, who had returned at last.

The dancers, unaware of what was happening, continued their performance without missing a step, their sheer linen scarves fluttering around them as they moved to the music.

Sitting forward in annoyance at the interruption, Malik sat forward, his hand raised as silence fell around the crowded hall. When he realized who it was, his eyes grew wide.

"Malik?" Atemu whispered, taking a small step forward.

"Atemu? Is it really you?" Malik asked as he stood from his throne.

Mahado and Seth gave each other a sideways glance, shock painted across their faces as they trailed closely behind Malik as he descended the dais. The dancers parted as Malik slowly approached Atemu.

"Atemu! It has been far too long!" shouted Malik as he wrapped his arms around Atemu, squeezing him tightly.

"M-Malik! Look at you! Pharaoh!" Atemu exclaimed in shock, taking a step backwards.

"Look at _me_? Look at _you_! What _on earth_ are you wearing!?" Malik laughed as he gestured at Atemu's clothing, both of them laughing.

"Oh, Malik! It's so good to see you!" Atemu said, hugging Malik once more.

"Begging your pardon, your Greatness, but we are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the gods," Seth said, interrupting the reunion.

"We are loathed to bring it up, mind you!" Mahado echoed.

"But the law clearly states that the punishment for such a crime- "

"Death!" coughed Mahado.

"We hesitate to sa- "

"Be still! Pharaoh speaks!" Malik said chuckling, interrupting the High Priests. "I am the morning and evening star," he began.

"Malik- "

"It shall be written as I say: I pardon forever all crimes of which this man stands accused of, and will have it known that he is our brother, Atemu, the Prince of Egypt!" Malik said, grinning as he placed his hands on Atemu's shoulders. The Banquet Hall erupted into hissing and whispers at Malik's declaration, the High Priests stunned.

Feeling his heart sink, Atemu hung his head slightly. "Malik, in my heart, you are my older brother, but things can't go back to the way they were before," Atemu said sadly, staring at Malik.

"I don't see a reason as to why they can't," Malik replied, puzzled by Atemu's comment.

"Malik, you know I am Nubian, and the God of the Nubians came to me," Atemu continued.

"What? That's impossible!" Malik exclaimed, his brow furrowed.

"The God of the Nubians commands that you let his people go," Atemu said as Malik took his hands from Atemu's shoulders.

The hall continued to hiss and whisper as Malik stepped backwards. "'Commands?' Who is this God to command me?" he asked, amused.

Atemu raised the staff in his hand and said, "behold, the power of God." He brought to rest on the ground with a clatter, then released his hand.

Before Malik's eyes and the eyes of those assembled in the hall, the staff began to change into that of a hooded cobra, hissing and rearing back at Malik.

Amused, Malik stared at the cobra, unflinching. "Impressive, I must say. Very well, Atemu, I'll play along. Seth! Mahado! Give this _snake charmer_ our response," chuckled Malik as he and his son retreated up the dais.

Snapping their fingers, Mahado and Seth lowered the curtains in the hall, bathing those assembled in darkness.

"By the power of Ra!" they whispered, making the sacred hand gestures of the god Ra. "Mut, Nut, Amun, Ptah, Nepthys, Nakhmet, Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket, Anubis, Anukis, Reshod, Seshu, Meshap, Hemsut, Tefnut, Ra!" the High Priests said, circling around Atemu, Malik watching in amusement.

"So you think you have friends in high places, with the power to put us aground?" Seth asked, standing atop Sekhmet's head, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, forgive us, these smiles on our faces! You'll know what power is when we are done," Mahado said from Nephthys's lap, disappearing with a snap of his fingers. "Son," they whispered in his ears, appearing at his shoulders.

"You're playing with the big boys now," Mahado said, dancing past him.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Seth said, putting his hand to his chest, staring at Atemu with an evil grin.

"Every spell and gesture, tells you who's the best! You're playing with the big boys now!" Seth said, making the sacred hand gestures of Ra once more as the priests entered the hall.

"Stop this foolish mission!"

"Watch a _true_ magician!"

"Give an exhibition how! Pick up your silly twig, boy! You're playing with the big boys now!" the High Priests said, pointing at the cobra, who reared back, its fangs bared.

"By the might of Horus, you will kneel before us, given to us enormous power!" they said, dancing around Atemu, who was seething in anger at this point.

"You put up a front!"

"You put up a fight!"

"And just to show we feel no spite!"

"You can be our acolyte!"

"But first, boy, it's time to bow down! You're playing with the big boys now!" Seth and Mahado said, their arms raised.

The hall filled with thunderous applause as Mahado and Seth bowed deeply before the crowd. "They loved it!" muttered Seth. Yami watched, seething in anger as the crowd continued to cheer, his crimson eyes flashing.

Atemu bent to pick up his staff as Malik descended the dais. Amused at Atemu's disgust, he gestured towards the adjoining chamber so they could continue their conversation.

"Ok Atemu, I'll bite! What's this _really_ about?" Malik asked, as he removed his crown and flopped down on the throne.

"Malik, look out here. What do you see?" Atemu asked, looking out across the palace, seeing the slaves toil under the harsh Egyptian sun.

He stood and joined Atemu at the balcony. Smirking, Malik said, "a greater Egypt than the one that my father could ever build."

"That's not what I see!" Atemu snapped in disgust at his brother's callousness.

"Come on, Atemu! You know fully well that I can't change what you see compared to what I see!" scoffed Malik. "I have to maintain the ancient traditions, you know! I bear the weight of my father's crown, after all."

"Are you still blind? Why don't you see what he was?" Atemu asked, frustrated.

"Of course I know what he was! He was a great leader!" Malik replied, his heart swelling with pride for his father.

"His hands bore the blood of so many innocent people who were killed!" Atemu said angrily, turning to face Malik.

"Slaves! Besides, who cares?" Malik said casually as he took his place on the throne again, his arms folded over his chest.

" _My people!_ And I won't hide in the desert anymore while they toil and suffer!" Atemu snapped. "And at _your_ hands, no less!"

Hurt flashing across his face, Malik said, "so you haven't returned to me…you have only returned to free them."

Atemu averted his gaze as he removed the signet ring that Malik had given him so long ago, placing it at Malik's feet. "I'm so sorry, Malik," he said quietly.

Picking up the ring, Malik stared at is sadly for a moment before closing his eyes. "I had hoped," he whispered. His eyes snapped open, the ring clenched in his fist. He placed the crown back on his head as he stood.

"I don't recognize this God, nor will I let your people go," he said as he stormed passed Atemu.

"Malik, please! I beg you t- "

"I will not be the weak link my father thought I was!" Malik shouted, whirling around and pointing at Atemu.

As he pushed the doors open, Malik turned. "Tell your people, that, as of today, their work load has been doubled, thanks to _your God._ Or, perhaps, is it thanks to _you_?" he hissed as the doors swung closed.

Outside the Palace

"Look, its Atemu!" sneered a slave as he pitched a ball of mud at Atemu, who lost his footing and fell face first in the mud.

"Atemu!" Yami cried, sliding down into the mud pit to help him.

"So, Atemu, how does it _feel_ when _you_ get knocked to the ground?" Akefia asked in disgust.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't mean to cause you more pain and suffering. I was simply trying to do what God commanded me to do," Atemu said quietly, hanging his head.

"'God'?! When did God start caring about any of us?! For that matter, Atemu, when did you start giving a damn about slaves?! Was it when you found out you _were one_?!" Akefia scoffed.

"Don't listen to him, Atemu! He has no idea what he's talking about!" Yami growled as he glared at Akefia in disgust. "Yami, he's right. I didn't see it because I didn't want to see it," Atemu said quietly, hanging his head.

"'Didn't want to see it'…ah! That makes sense now!" mocked Akefia as he turned to walk away. "Akefia, knock it off! You are making an idiot of yourself!" Mana snapped as she slid down into the pit, kneeing in front of Atemu.

"Mana, I'm so sorry for everything I've done," Atemu said as his voice cracked, his hand over his face. Yami's grip on Atemu's shoulders tightened as Mana gently took his hand from his face and his chin in her hand.

"Atemu, please listen to me. I've been a slave all of my life, and I never thought that God was listening, until now. He saved you from the river and he will save you from Pharaoh's anger. He won't abandon you, Atemu, and neither will I," she said, as the other slaves looked on in disgust. With renewed determination, Atemu reached for his staff and got to his feet.

Seeing the royal barge float by, he sprinted down the path to the river, followed closely by Yami, Mana and the rest of the slaves.

"Mana, where are you going?!" Akefia shouted, looking around for the Overseers before running after his little sister. "Mana, get back here!"

On the royal barge, Malik watched as Seth and Mahado entertained the Crown Prince. Stopping at the edge of the river, Atemu shouted, "Malik! Let my people go!"

Malik sat forward, chuckling as he watched Atemu. "Still going on about that, are you?" he shouted. Gesturing to the barge Capitan, he said, "carry on."

"Malik you can't keep ignoring us!" Atemu shouted as he walked along the shore, trying to keep up with the barge.

"Enough of this foolishness! Go get him and bring him here!" Malik commanded to two of his guards. "Yes, my King!" they said as they jumped into the river, wading towards the shore.

"Atemu, no!" Yami shouted as he ran towards Atemu before being stopped by Akefia and Mana.

"No! You will be seized as well!" Akefia hissed as Yami struggled to free himself from Akefia's grip.

The wind began to stir and the sky darken as the guards grew closer and closer to the shore. Atemu turned his eyes to the sky as he heard a familiar voice. "Take the staff in your hand, Atemu," Sebiumeker whispered.

Doing as he was told, Atemu waded into the river and placed his staff in its waters. From the base, a red substance emanated, turning the water to a sinister red color.

"What in the name of Sebiumeker is that?" Yami hissed as they reached the edge of the river.

Ever curious, the Crown Prince Rishid dipped his hand in the water. "Father, what is this?" he asked, turning to Malik, showing his father his stained hand.

"Oh, god, its- "

"Blood!" exclaimed one of the guards as they splashed back to the barge. As they scrambled to get out of the river of blood, one of the guards splashed Malik, staining his kilt with blood, an omen of what was to come.

"Mahado! Seth! Explain this to me!" Malik demanded, turning to his High Priests.

"Ah, yes! Rest assured, Your Highness!" Mahado said, grinning nervously.

"We will display the superior might of _our_ gods!" Seth said quickly, as he poured water into a bowl. Ducking out of view for a moment, he produced a fist full of red powder from the pouch around his neck.

"By the power of Ra!" he said, making the sacred hand gestures as he dropped the red powder into the bowl of water. Soon enough, the bowl had turned the same color red as the river.

Hesitant for a split second, Malik dipped his hand into the red liquid. Chuckling, he turned to the shore and shouted, "abandon this futile mission, Atemu! I have indulged you for long enough! This nonsense will come to an end here and now!"

"No, Malik, this is only the beginning," Atemu whispered, his heart pounding as he turned back to the group of slaves that has appeared behind him.

"Atemu, weren't you paying attention? The High Priests did the same thing! Pharaoh still has a strangle hold on all of our lives. It's no use!" Akefia said, hanging his head.

Taking a deep breath, Atemu stepped towards Akefia, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, it's true that Pharaoh has the power over your lives. He can take away your food, your home. With a snap of his fingers, Pharaoh can take away your lives. But there is one thing he can't take from you: your faith," Atemu said, his eyes shining as he turned his gaze towards the palace.

"We will see the works of our god, and we will be saved from this place. For now, all we can do is wait…and believe," he said, as he and the slaves turned their attention to the palace.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Plagues

Chapter Nine: The Plagues

* * *

Nefthi was gathering water from the Queen's Lagoon, when suddenly the water began to bubble around her. From it, millions of frogs emerged, hopping up the steps after her.

"By the Gods! Help me! Someone, please help me! It's a curse!" she screamed as the ran through the palace, the frogs at her heels.

"Silly girl, there are no such thing as curses," Seth mumbled as he took a sip from his cup of wine. He spat it out as millions of insects crawled from his cup and the food on the low table next to him.

"My King, we just received word that cattle and sheep are dying by the thousands. No one knows what is causing this sickness, my King," a scribe panted as he ran past the guards and up the dais, handing Malik a papyrus sheet from his satchel. Malik snatched the papyrus sheet from the scribe, and after scanning it, crumpled it angrily in his hand.

The attention of everyone in the palace was drawn to the balcony, as a faint buzzing grew louder and louder. "Do you hear that?" a guard whispered. Suddenly swarm after swarm of insects flooded into the Audience Chamber, attacking the guards and everyone else that had not run screaming for cover.

"Father, I'm frightened!" Rishid squeaked, shaking in his seat.

"Come here, I will protect you," Malik said, pulling Rishid closer and shielding him with his arms.

Outside the palace, the citizens of Thebes were in a state of panic as they ran screaming for cover. "By the Gods! It's a curse!" a woman screamed as she grabbed her child and ran.

From a hill overlooking the city, Atemu watched as chaos descended. "Once I called you brother! Once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted!" Atemu whispered as he stared.

From the palace, Malik ran to the balcony in time to see stars falling from the sky and thunder clapping. "Even now, I wish that God had chosen another, serving as your foe on his behalf was the last thing that I wanted!" Atemu whispered as he turned, unable to watch anymore.

Below his observation point, trees and the thatched roofs of the Egyptians had caught fire. People ran from their homes, desperate to escape the growing inferno, their prized possessions and children in tow, their screams echoing through the city.

"This was my home! all this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside! All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride!" he spat in disgust as he walked through the city.

"Mother! I'm frightened!" a small child cried, as his mother ran and wrapped her arms around her child.

From his balcony, Malik watched with seething anger as locusts descended on the palace, and spread into the city, ruining the vital crops that the Egyptians needed for the dry season. The farmers tried in vain to swat the locusts away, but it was no use. The locusts came by the millions, leaving dead crops and devastated farmers in their wake.

That night, a sickness fell upon Egypt, causing painful blisters to appear all over the skin. "Get up, you fool!" Malik shouted, as he hauled a guard to his feet, he himself afflicted with the sickness.

He looked up, and, to his anger, saw Atemu watching, miraculously unaffected by the sickness. "Malik, all you have to do is let my people go! All of this will end! Set your anger and pride aside and do this one thing for the greater good!" Atemu whispered, his heart sinking.

Malik stormed from Atemu's view, angrily brushing the curtains to the Inner Sanctum aside to find Mahado and Seth feverishly applying ointment to the blisters on their skin.

"You fools! Get out there! Find a way to stop this nonsense!" Malik bellowed, overturning a low table. "Yes, my King!" Mahado and Seth muttered as they ran from Malik's presence.

Malik stood, a pillar of stubbornness. "You, _my so-called_ brother! Is this what you wanted?" he shouted as fire rained down around them. "How could you have come to hate me so?"

He watched as below him, the people of Egypt ran through the streets, screaming and crying out for the Gods to save them.

"Let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow! I will _never_ let your people go!" he shouted, shaking his fist. "Malik, let my people go!" Atemu shouted.

"I will never let your people go!" Malik screamed, as he stormed into the palace, unable to look at Atemu any longer.

Darkness blanketed Egypt, all but the Slave Village, as once mighty statues crumbled to the ground. "By God," Atemu whispered as he approached the tattered palace.

He walked through the columned halls, pausing to place his hand on a column with a large crack in its base. Feeling his heart sink, he stopped to look up at the broken statues of his family, the family that he once loved with all his heart.

"Malik? Malik, I know you're here! You always come here to think," Atemu called as he searched for the one person he desperately needed to talk to.

"Ah, let me guess! No, wait, don't tell me! You came here to demand that I 'let your people go!' Am I right?" sneered a voice above him.

"I had hoped to find you here," Atemu said casually, clearing his throat.

"Get out of here, Atemu!" Malik shouted, throwing his cup of wine at Atemu, the cup shattering as it hit the floor.

Unwavering, Atemu stood firm. "Come on, Malik, we need to end this!" he said, stepping closer to the statue. "Malik, come on! Talk to me! You used to talk to me about anything!" Malik ignored him, his anger seething too much for him to formulate words.

Sighing, Atemu looked around. "This place, so many fond memories," he said, grinning. "I remember when you switched the heads of the Gods in the Temple of Ra…ah, never mind."

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were there switching heads right along with me!" Malik snapped, looking down at Atemu.

"Ah, you're mistaken, I never did that," Atemu said innocently.

"Oh yes you did! You put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile- "

"On the falcon…ah yes, I remember now!" Atemu said, chuckling as the memory came flooding back to him.

"Yes! The priests thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for six months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" Malik said as he hopped down from the statue's lap and stormed away.

"But then again, you were always there to get me out of trouble as well," he said, turning to face Atemu. "Atemu, why can't things go back to the way they were before?" he asked, hurt flickering across his face.

Before Atemu could answer, a small voice pierced the darkness. "Father! It's so dark, I'm afraid!" Rishid said from his corner, his torch unable to break the heavy darkness. Malik rushed over to Rishid, bundling in his arms to protect him from the darkness. "Why is he here? Isn't he the one that caused all that destruction?" he asked, glaring at Atemu as Malik bundled him in his arms.

With his back to Atemu, Malik stood. "Yes," he replied. As he turned with anger burning in his eyes, he growled, "but we have to wonder _why_?"

"Malik, you know why! Because no kingdom should be built on the backs of slaves. Your stubbornness is bringing this destruction to Egypt! It would all stop if only you _would let the Nubians go_!" Atemu snapped.

"I will not be told what to do! I will not be threatened! I am the morning and the evening star! I am Pharaoh!" Malik hissed, pointing at Atemu, anger burning in his veins.

"Something is coming, Malik! Something much worse than the destruction and devastation that happened thus far! Malik, I beg you! Let go of your pride for once before it destroys everything you love! Think of your son!" Atemu shouted, gesturing wildly at Rishid.

"I _do_ think of Rishid, and it's for him that I make this decree: you Nubians have been nothing but a thorn in this kingdom's side," Malik said, as he stepped closer to his father's mural.

"My father had the right idea about how to deal with _your people_ ," Malik growled as he looked over his shoulder.

"Malik, no!" Atemu cried, his heart racing.

"And I think it's time I followed suit and finished the job," Malik shouted, as he whirled around, pointing at Atemu.

"Malik, no! I beg you to reconsi-"

"And there will be a great cry throughout Egypt, such as never heard before!" Malik bellowed, his voice echoing through the chamber. Atemu felt his heart sink, as Rishid stepped back, away from his father.

"Malik, you bring this upon yourself," Atemu said sadly as he shook head and left the chamber knowing full well the devastation that was about to descend.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Angel of Death Descends

Chapter Ten: The Angel of Death Descends

* * *

Late that night, after the city settled down, Atemu went to see Mana and Akefia.

"Sebiumeker has come to me again. This time, he said, 'take a lamb, and, with its blood, mark the door posts of every Nubian. For tonight, I will pass through the land of Egypt, and I will smite all the first born,'" Atemu said, as he watched the men paint the doorposts blood red.

"'But,'" he continued, "'when I see the blood on your door, I will pass over you, and the Angel of Death will not enter your home.'" Atemu closed the shutters, and took his place next to Yami, gripping his hand.

Silence fell upon Egypt, the desert breeze rustling the trees ever so slightly. Suddenly, the skies parted and the Angel of Death descended to the earth. It stretched its wisp-like hands across Egypt, reaching first for the city of Thebes, and the Slave Village. It stretched block by block, arriving at its first house, ready to strike.

"Mother, what's happening?" a little girl whispered, tugging on her mother's sleeve as their make-shift door rattled.

The mother ignored her daughter, focusing on the door, praying that the Angel of Death wouldn't enter. Seeing the blood on the door, the angel moved on, sparing the woman and her daughter. "Thank God!" the woman whispered, hugging her daughter tightly.

House by house, the angel stalked those who were the first born of their family until it had achieved all it could do in the city. "No, child! Back away from the window! Don't let it see you!" a Nubian woman hissed as her son peeked out the window.

Finally, the Angel of Death set its sights on the palace. "By the Gods! What is that?!" cried one of the guards, as the angel swept up the causeway after them.

After achieving its mission, the Angel of Death ascended, leaving in its wake, a grisly scene.

In the Palace

With a heavy heart, Malik carried the lifeless body of his only son to the Inner Sanctum and placed him gently on the altar before the colossal statue of Ra.

He gently covered Rishid's body with a linen sheet and knelt offering silent prayers, asking the Gods to receive his son's _ka_ into their arms. Atemu entered the Inner Sanctum, his heart breaking for his older brother.

"You, and your people, have my permission to go," Malik said as his voice cracked. Silently, Atemu reached out, placing his hand gently on Malik's shoulder.

"Leave this place!" he hissed, jerking away, as hot tears rolled down his face. Leaving his brother to mourn in peace, Atemu sighed, turned and left the chamber. "My son, my Rishid, don't worry. They will pay for this," Malik growled, his hand on Rishid's still chest, as he watched Atemu leave, anger burning in his veins.

Once outside the palace, Atemu dropped to his knees. His heart broke over and over at the thought of what he had brought to Egypt.

"Why did you have to smite his son? He was just a _boy_!" Atemu sobbed, looking up to the sky as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He stood after a while, and slowly made his way through the Slave Village until he arrived at Mana and Akefia's shack.

"Atemu! Thank God! Are you ok?" Yami asked, flinging his arms around his beloved as Atemu reached the doorway.

"I'm fine, Yami. I'm fine," Atemu said sadly, averting his eyes as Mana came outside.

Seeing the despair flicker in his face, Mana gently took Atemu's face in her hands.

"Many nights we prayed,

with no proof anyone could hear.

In our hearts a hope for a song,

we barely understood," Mana sang, her voice echoing through the Slave Village. People cautiously peaked out of their windows, trying to see who it was that was giving them hope.

"Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could," she continued, as she moved through the village. Slowly, people left their homes to follow her, their hearts swelling with hope.

"There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill," she sang. Akefia poked his head out the door, and, when he didn't see any guards, pushed the strap of his bag over his shoulder and followed the crowd.

"Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe," she sang, putting her hand gently on Atemu's shoulder before turning to face the crowd that had gathered behind her.

"In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My hearts so full, I can't explain," Yami hummed quietly, watching the crowd form from a distance.

"Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say  
There can be miracles  
When you believe," he hummed, turning when he heard Mana's voice behind him. They returned to the group of slaves, who had gathered their meager belongings. He took Atemu's hand in his, and walked, leading the group away from the Slave Village.

"Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve

When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe," they hummed as they walked through the ruins of what was the mighty city of Thebes. Seeing that they could no longer beat the Nubians into staying put, the guards dropped their spears and shields, joining the ranks of the group who was slowly making their way out of the city.

The group of former slaves reached the gates, their spirits lifting as they walked through them, finally free. The children ran ahead of their families, laughing, screaming and giggling.

Atemu had his staff resting on his shoulders as he walked behind the sheep. He nearly toppled over as two children grabbed onto each end of his staff, swinging and giggling.

Akefia, who had been walking behind his brother, felt a slobbery mouth tug on his hair. Turning to look over his shoulder, he came face to face with a camel.

With every step, the Nubians' spirits grew lighter, knowing that they would never be forced into slavery again. Women danced and played music, men shook each other's hands and the elders wept tears of great joy as Atemu raised his fist in victory.

"You did it, Atemu! You really carried through with your word," whispered Akefia as he patted Atemu on the shoulder. "No, Akefia, _we_ did it," Atemu whispered, smiling.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Escape Across the Sea

Chapter Eleven:Escape Across the Sea

As the sun set below the horizon, torches were lit, lighting up the procession like a long glittering serpent.

"Let's stop to rest for a moment," Atemu said as they arrived at the shore of the sea. The group stopped, eager to stretch and rest their legs. The men gathered water for the animals while the women tended the children.

"It is good to be free at last. Sebiumeker bless you always, Atemu," an elderly woman said, wiping tears of joy from her eyes as Atemu handed her a calabash of fresh water.

Suddenly, one of the look-outs sounded the horn, signaling that the group had been followed. Atemu whirled around, the group following suit.

Cresting the hill was Malik in his chariot, dressed in the Khepresh crown and his battle armor. Atemu's eyes grew wide in horror as the Egyptian Army appeared behind Malik. They raced down the hill towards the crowd, the sounds of hoof beats echoing off the surrounding hills.

Panic descended over the crowd, as one by one they began screaming and running. The men scrambled to push their carts and animals into action while the women gathered the children out of the carts' paths.

The sky began to darken and the sea began to churn as a pillar of fire erupted from the depths of the sea, no doubt another one of Sebiukemer's miracles. It soared over the crowd, stopping the Egyptian Army dead in its tracks.

"Damn it!" roared Malik, as he tried to find a different way around the flames, but it was no use. The flames followed him wherever he tried to escape to, as though they were being manipulated by an unseen hand.

"Atemu, what do we do?" a Nubian man shouted, tugging on the reins of a stubborn mule.

"We can't go back!" Akefia shouted as the Nubians ran screaming.

"They will kill us all!" a woman screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

Atemu stared at the crowd, determined not to let anything else happen to them. He turned and walked towards the sea, staring at the staff in his hand.

He waded as far as he could into the sea, and raised his staff above his head. _Sebiumeker, you have guided me this far. Lend me your strength,_ he thought. "With this staff, you will do my wonders!" Sebiumeker's voice bellowed.

Atemu brought his staff down, jabbing the end in the waters around him. The seas blew up and away from him, creating a clear path for the Nubians to take to safety.

Seeing that the crowd was hesitant and afraid, Akefia gently pushed his way through. He walked towards Atemu, and, with a nod and smile, gestured for the rest to follow him.

The crowd obediently followed Akefia's lead, the sea spray knocking them off balance. Men passed sheep and goats from one to another, passing them down the line to safety.

One of the supply carts caught on a rock, and, when an elderly man stopped to try to get it free, Atemu nudged him along, shouting, "Leave it! We don't have time!"

The farther along the path they walked, the darker it became. The group relit the torches, illuminating the path. The lightening clapping overhead lit up the sea wall, casting the shadow of a huge whale who had paused to watch the procession.

"I'm scared," whimpered a little girl, as she took a step backwards, her little hand over her mouth.

"Be not afraid, child. I am here with you," her grandmother whispered, as she bundled the girl in her arms.

The camel that had taken a bite out of Akefia's hair, dropped his head onto Akefia's shoulder, groaning. "I know, we're almost there," he mumbled, patting the camel's snout.

Atemu had moved to the back of the procession, helping the elderly over the rocks. He turned, and, watched as the flame barrier disappeared into the earth, clearing a path for Malik and the Egyptian Army.

 _So that's how they escaped,_ Malik thought, when he saw the land path through the sea. Seething in anger, he clenched the reins of his chariot in his fist, drawing his sword with his other hand.

"After them!" he bellowed, steering his chariot towards the path, riding at full speed, the army close behind him.

Malik jumped over a particularly steep rock formation, his chariot being demolished when he landed against the rocks. The army descended into chaos, as two soldiers dismounted to help him.

"Don't just stand there! Go after them and kill them! Kill them all!" Malik roared, clutching his ribs.

"The soldiers, they're coming! Akefia, get everyone to safety!" Atemu bellowed as the procession began screaming and running, desperate to get away.

"Hurry! Come now!" Akefia shouted as he and Mana helped an elderly woman catch up.

"Look! The shore! It's just ahead!" shouted one of the men, pointing as the sea parted to reveal land.

Atemu turned, to see that the soldiers were getting closer. "Atemu! Come on!" bellowed Akefia. The sea walls began to collapse as the soldiers grew closer to Atemu, ready to drag him back to their king.

The sea swept the soldiers away, sweeping with them, Malik. "No!" he roared, as he was shot onto a rock on the Nile's shores.

Atemu escaped the waves just in time as the last came crashing down where he was standing. Sheltering a child in his arms, Atemu looked over his shoulder, as the sea began to settle, as though it had never parted.

"By Sebiumeker," Yami whispered, putting his hand on his chest, his heart pounding.


	13. Epilogue: Free at Last

Epilogue: Free at Last

* * *

The Nubians watched in a stunned collective silence as the waters settled, the wind rustling gently around them.

Mana's eyes began to sting as tears formed and cascaded down her face. She turned to Akefia, who, for the first time, also had tears in his eyes, and hugged him tightly.

A quiet hiss began to form as it set in to the Nubians: they were free at last. Husbands hugged wives, mothers hugged their children tightly, wiping the tears of joy from their eyes.

One man knelt and took the sand in his calloused hands, his eyes burning. The frightened little girl ran to her grandmother and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. "Grandma!" she sobbed.

Yami ran into Atemu's arms, holding him close. "You did it," Yami whispered, smiling. Atemu was cut off, as Akefia grabbed him from behind, squeezing him, laughing a hearty laugh. Mana ran into Yami's arms, hugging him tightly. Akefia ruffled Atemu's hair, and whispered, "you did it!"

"Oh, Atemu, I never dreamed this would happen! Sebiumeker brought you and Yami together so that you both could lead us all from Egypt," Mana said as tears cascaded down her face.

"Thank you, Mana, for your unending faith in me, and renewing my faith in myself," Atemu said as his voice cracked.

Atemu turned to face the sea, and, with a heavy heart, walked towards its edge. "Atemu?" Mana said quietly, as she watched him walk away from the group.

 _Malik, my brother…I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for everything that I have done to you and to Egypt,_ Atemu thought, as he stared out over the sea's calm waters.

In Egypt, Malik knelt at the shore, shaking his fist at the sky. "Damn you, Atemu! Damn you and your God!" he screamed until he was hoarse.

Atemu sighed, his heart heavy. "Goodbye, my brother," he whispered, as he slowly walked back to the Nubians.

The Nubians walked through the desert, their spirits soaring, soaking in their newfound freedom.

Atemu wrapped his arm around Yami's waist, kissing the side of his head as they walked on. Mana held the hand of a small child, who was excitedly shaking a tambourine in his hand.

The Nubians cheered until they were hoarse, celebrating that they were free at last.

"Look at your people, Atemu! They are free at last!" Yami whispered, as he gently took Atemu's chin in his hand, turning to look at the people around them.

Atemu grinned from ear to ear, seeing that he had accomplished the mission that Sebiumeker had given him on that fateful day in the cave.

 _Thank you, Sebiumeker. Thank you for your strength, because without your guidance, I would never have been able to take on my brother,_ Atemu thought as he closed his eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

 _The Nubians wandered for forty more days, before finally settling down in their own patch of desert. By then, the small group of Nubian slaves that had left Egypt had doubled in size._

 _They thrived under Atemu's guided leadership, abiding by the laws that Sebiumeker had set forth. The Nubians created a council, which they used to govern the ever-growing population. They were prosperous and successful in the land that Atemu led them to, just as Sebiukemer predicted._

 _Atemu descended from the mountain, two tablets clutched in his arms, his hand around his faithful staff. He watched the sea of people moved about beneath him, his mother's final lullaby echoing in his head, "deliver us…home."_

* * *

 _And that my friends is all she wrote...let me know what you think :)_


End file.
